Changed Forever
by ForeverFlamingFire
Summary: Jess, the daughter of Grace Augustine, has always wondered why her mother left her for long stretches of time. Now, at seventeen, she's about to find out about a place and a program she never dreamed existed.
1. Prologue

CHANGED FOREVER

Disclaimer: The only things I own are characters/events that don't happen/are not there in the movie

_Prologue_

_ Grace Augustine was running through the hallways of the RDA after escaping. Ahead of her were Trudy Chacon, Jake Sully and Norm Spellman. They had a mission. To get away from Miles Quarditch and Parker Selfridge who wanted to destroy the Na'vi. They got outside and they scrambled into a Scorpion Gunship. Trudy started the engine, then, Miles Quarditch started to fire a handgun at them. He got through the glass and got Grace, but they kept flying. Grace noticed her wound. _

_ "Shit!" Grace swore._

_ "What's wrong?" asked Trudy._

_ "They got me" said Grace. "This is going to ruin my whole day"_

_ ***_

_ "We'll get you help, Grace" said Jake. He was beside Grace, who was lying on a bed._

_ "I know you will" said Grace. _

_ "We're here" said Trudy and landed beside the two grey metal bus-sized airlift modules on the field. _

_ "You know the plan Jake?" asked Norm. His mask was already on._

_ "Yes" said Jake._

_ "Then let's go" said Norm and jumped down and ran towards the door. He yanked it open, then turned and helped Jake in. Then, helped Trudy with Grace. _

_ ***_

_ In their avatar bodies, Norm and Jake carried Grace's human body and Na'vi followed with her empty avatar towards Mo'at, the spiritual leader of the Omaticaya. They laid the two bodies of Grace and then Mo'at, began to work her magic._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Jess & the plot changes that I have made to fit Jess into the story. Everything else belongs to James Cameron, or whoever invented the characters. I don't really bother with remembering those details, so I'm just going to go with James Cameron & if it's wrong, sorry.**

Chapter One

I was on Earth. In the past century, Earth had gone downhill and now most scientists lived on Pandora. What was so special about Pandora, I had no idea. All I knew was that my mother, Grace Augustine, disappeared for years at time and then returned with the explanation that she had been in Europe. At seventeen, I didn't trust my mother that this was the truth but because of my mother being one of the greatest scientists ever, I didn't question her about anything.

In my eyes, life on Earth sucked and I would do anything to get out of there. The war that had been fought didn't help matters either.

Grace had just died and Norm and Jake were back from their trip to the Na'vi. They were looking through Grace's things. Norm flicked through a stack of photos. Among them was a picture of a girl with an arm slung around Grace. Her long dark red hair was flowing over one shoulder and down her back like a river. Norm kept looking. There were several pictures of the same girl. Norm went back to the first and flipped it over. In Grace's handwriting was written: _My daughter Jess and I in our kitchen, the day before I left for Pandora to launch the avatar program. _

"Jake" Norm whispered. Jake looked over Norm's arm.

"Who's that?" Jake asked.

"It's Grace's daughter, Jess" said Norm.

"Jesus" said Jake. "I never would've thought"

"I know" said Norm as Trudy walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Trudy, looking at Jake and Norm beside Grace's things.

"We found this" said Jake. Jake handed Trudy the photo. Trudy looked at it.

"Who's this?" asked Trudy.

"It's Grace's daughter" said Jake. "Her name is Jess"

"Trudy, take me back to the RDA" said Norm.

"Norm, what are you doing?" asked Jake.

"Jess has a right to know about her mother's death" said Norm.

"Write to her" said Trudy.

"Fine" said Norm and left them.

I looked at the letter covered in Norm's writing.

_Dear Jess, _the letter ran.

_I'm sorry to inform you of your mother, Grace Augustine's, death. Without your mother, the avatar program wouldn't exist and I wouldn't be here today. On behalf of Trudy Chacon and Jake Sully, we extend our sincere regards for your mother. _

_ In case you do not know, the avatar program is something that, with barely any help, your mother created. If you would like to know more, I am on the planet of Pandora and me, Trudy and Jake will accept you into our Pandora family as if you were one of us._

_ Again, the three of us are sincerely sorry for the death of your mother and we wish we had been able to save her. If you do choose to come to Pandora, you can train with me and Jake as an avatar driver. _

_With regards,_

_Norm Spellman,_

_Avatar Driver_

_Jake Sully,_

_Avatar Driver_

_And Trudy Chacon,_

_Scorpion Gunship Driver_

I looked at the letter. I had had no one idea that my mother had founded the avatar program. I hadn't heard about it at school and I didn't really want to go to Pandora. (Where ever the fuck that was?) But I had been offered a place and I felt like it was my duty to finish what my mother had started and had failed to finish. In a flash, I realized that all those times that Mother had been away and I had thought she was Europe, she had been on Pandora. Mother had lied to me for most of my life and I was ready to face whatever tests I to pass to get to Pandora and see the place that had kept Mother from me since I was eight.

"When she's coming?" asked Trudy.

"Whenever we get back to the RDA" said Norm.

"How are you going to get back to Earth?" asked Trudy.

"I'll blackmail Max into helping us" said Norm.

"He'd do it if you just asked him" said Jake.

"Blackmail's..." Norm trailed off.

"Illegal" said Trudy interrupting him.

"More fun than complying with the rules" said Norm.

"Are you coming?" asked Jake.

"Do you want me too?" asked Trudy.

"You've been here longer. You knew Grace better than us. You can help us explain all this to Jess" said Jake.

"All right" said Trudy. "If you really want me to come with you, I'll go back to Earth"

"I just have one question about this" said Trudy. "What if Max doesn't help us?"

"He will" said Jake. "Hey, do we still have that comms monitor that connects us to the RDA?"

"Yeah" said Trudy.

"Get it out" said Jake.

"Why?" asked Norm. Jake looked at his friend.

"You're the scientist, Norm" said Jake. "You figured it out"

"You want to get Max to drive us back to Earth. I am so stupid" said Norm.

"Hey, when I got here, I knew nothing and things turned out pretty well for me. I met Neytiri and Eytucan and Mo'at are pretty cool. Tsu'Tey..." Jake trailed off.

"I know. He's a pain. He doesn't like dreamwalkers and Sky People walking all over his territory" said Norm.

"I don't think it helps that me and Neytiri fell in love either. I mean, before I came along, they were supposed to be a mated pair or some shit" said Jake.

"Hey" said Trudy, coming back in the room with the screen they used. The only person they could trust on the inside anymore was Max and that's who they needed.

"Get him" said Jake. Trudy nodded, turned on the comms monitor and then tapped a few buttons. A moment later, Max's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Max" said Norm.

"We have some bad news" said Jake.

"How bad?" asked Max.

"Quaritch shot Grace" said Trudy. "She's dead"

"What?" asked Max. "I could have sworn you said that Quaritch shot Grace and she's dead"

"We're not lying Max" said Jake.

"You're dead serious?" asked Max.

"Yeah" said Norm. "Yeah, we are"

"What's going to happen now?" asked Max.

"We have a plan" said Norm. "But we need your help"

"Whatever I can do" said Max.

"We need to get back to Earth" said Jake.

"But that place sucks" said Max.

"We know," said Trudy. "But Norm and Jake found out that Grace has a daughter"

"What the hell" said Max.

"I know" said Jake. "That's what we thought too. But Norm and I were looking through her stuff and there were all these pictures of a girl who looked every much like her and then we looked at the back and the girl in the pictures is Grace's daughter, Jess"

"I never would've thought..." said Max.

"I know. We wrote her letter and told her that she could come out here" said Norm.

"What about Quaritch?" asked Max.

"Fuck Quaritch" said Trudy.

"Careful" said Max.

"Ignore him" said Jake.

"Act like he's not even there" said Norm.

"And Selfridge?" asked Max.

"Selfridge and Quaritch are two mindless dingbats who don't care a fuck about the Na'vi" Trudy stated.

"Are Quaritch and Selfridge there?" asked Norm.

"Nope" said Max. "They're being mindless dingbats and planning to scorch the Arches"

"What the fuck" said Norm. "They don't get it. The Arches is the center of their religion. It's where they can touch Eywa"

"Those fuckin' bastards" said Jake. "Tsu'Tey has finally excepted me, I mated with Neytiri, Mo'at tried to save Grace and now Selfridge and Quaritch think that the Na'vi are shit and they can walk all over them"

"Quaritch is going mad" said Max.

"What do you mean?" asked Trudy.

"I told you, they're not going to stop with burning Hometree, they're going to burn the Arches too" said Max.

"But that's the center of their religion..." Norm trailed off.

"And it's where they can touch Eywa" Jake finished. "We know Norm"

"Grace said that they'd do this" said Max. "I just didn't believe her"

"And now it's happening" said Trudy.

"Max" said Norm. "We need to get back to Earth and fast. Do you know where Grace kept the Na'vi DNA?"

"What?"

"Norm, you don't even know if this girl wants to be an avatar driver" said Trudy.

"We need to be ready if she does" said Norm.

"Okay" said Max. "I know where she keeps it"

"Get enough for an avatar" said Norm.

"When do you want me to come get you?" asked Max.

"As soon as you can" said Norm and tapped the off button and stormed off. Jake and Trudy looked after Norm.

"Are you going to go after him?" Trudy asked.

"No" said Jake.

"Why not?" asked Trudy.

"I think he's just in shock. I don't blame him"

"I also think he's mad about with Selfridge and Quaritch are planning"

"I...Trudy, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Do you want to know the real reason why Grace relocated us?"

"It's not just because of why you and Grace and Norm were locked in that it room is it?"

"No. Quaritch made me a promise and I agreed. I was so stupid"

"You weren't stupid. You just didn't know any better" Trudy was looking out the window onto Pandora.

"Grace guessed what was going on between us and that's the reason"

"You didn't need to tell me"

"I wanted to"

"What are you going to do about Quaritch?"

"I'll go with you and Norm to get Jess. She deserves to know the truth. Then I'll figure it out"

"But Jess knows nothing..."

"That's where you come in" Jake interrupted Trudy. "While me and Norm figure out Quaritch and the rest of the RDA, you'll work with Jess. You'll teach her as much as possible about Pandora. Me and Norm can take of the avatar part"

"How are you going to get her an avatar?"

"Easy. Norm's getting the DNA of the Na'vi right now. When we get to Earth and she'll let us, I'll have Max take some of her DNA. Grace trained him how to do it"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If I was Grace's son and I didn't know about the RDA, I'd want to know"

"Okay"

I was on Earth and bored as hell. I wanted Norm and Jake to come and get me and get me onto Pandora. I tried the Internet, but it was down again.

"Holy shit" I muttered. I snapped my laptop shut again and opened my book. It was about some war or another that had been fought in Iraq in the early 2000s. It sounded like a shitty reason to go to war. But it was history and school sucked. I was a senior and about to graduate, but I didn't care. I wanted to get off the fuckin' planet. I opened my laptop and checked for Internet. It was on. I clicked 'Safari' and went to .com and typed in 'RDA'. Nothing. "Damn it all" I muttered, before going back to my extremely boring book.

"It has to be the most boring book ever created" I was on the phone with my friend Stephanie and we were agreeing on the book.

"What the hell was going through Mr. Wharton's mind?" Stephanie asked.

"I have no clue" I said. "Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"My mom's dead" I whispered.

"Jess! Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Steph, calm down, I'm fine"

"Want me to come over?" I could just image Stephanie tucking a piece of light brown hair behind her ear.

"Sure. We can write letters to Mr. Wharton, telling him to shit with this book" Stephanie laughed.

"Good plan"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay. Bye"

"Wait, Steph? Have you ever heard of some planet called Pandora and some program called the avatar program?"

"Yeah, from Nate"

"Well, my mom was part of it. She lied to me my entire life, Steph. She said she was going to Europe, when in fact she was jetting off to some planet that I've never heard of. I just got this letter out of the blue from people whose names I think were Tracy, Ethan and Josh and some other thing called the RDA"

"Do you want me to research it for you?"

"I'll do it. I'm just really confused right now"

"All right. I'll see you in school tomorrow"

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. Bye" I hung up and flopped back on my bed. A thought came into my head. _What if she left things about the avatar program in her room. _I jumped off my bed and went down the hall. I opened the door to my mother's room. I looked around. At the end of the room, instead of ending with windows, it ended in another door. A large white sign with covered in messy black writing was hanging on the door. I gropped my way toward it and read it: PRIVATE. KEEP OUT. DON'T MESS WITH ANYTHING. IT'S TOP SECRET. ONLY ME & RDA MEMBERS ALLOWED INSIDE. Since by the letter from Tracy, Ethan and Josh, I was going to be a part of the avatar program which was a part of the RDA, technically, I could go in there.

It was only when I saw a bunch of pictures on the walls of blue-skinned people; that reality struck me. I was in the only room that I hadn't been allowed in for the past nine years. When the avatar program started, Mom told me to never step into that room ever again. I took one look around the room. Untidy stacks of papers, pictures with strange blue skin, a desktop, a wide-screen TV and DVD player both of which were on. The remote lay on the floor. The DVD player was still open. I closed the DVD player, picked up the remote and pressed 'PLAY'. At once, music started up and an image of a lush environment came up with white writing across it. PANDORA: Flora, Fauna, the Na'vi & Their Way of Life pictures taken, information researched & PowerPoint created by Dr. Grace Augustine. Image order analysis by Jessica Augustine, sister of Grace. I stopped the movie right there and looked at it. I didn't have an aunt named 'Jessica'. I shut my eyes and in my mind I flipped through my few memories with my mother and I remembered one from when I was seven. It was the last time I had been allowed in the room where I was sitting now. I had been sitting at the kitchen counter when Mom came out of the room and asked me to come in. She had me sit down and flip through the PowerPoint on her computer and reorder anything in the PowerPoint that I wanted. I pressed 'PLAY' again. I remembered the exact order that I had put them in. Not sectioned like Mom had ordered them, but in disarray. Some I entered into PhotoShop and combined.

Half an hour later, I turned the TV and DVD player off and removed the DVD of Pandora. Mom had left it the way I had done it and had said that my name was Jessica, which it was, but I hated it and by the time I was fourteen, everyone, even my teachers had caught on and started calling me 'Jess'. I had hadn't been called 'Jessica' since I was seven and had reordered Mom's PowerPoint on Pandora.

I sat down at Mom's desk and turned on her computer. I clicked some windows off that I had no idea what the heck they were. Then, I saw something that made me stop. I realized that the room was much more complicated than I had thought. There was a map on the walls that was only visible if you sat at the computer. I looked at it. In the bottom right hand corner was written: MAP OF PANDORA. Created by the RDA. Once again, those three letters. RDA. I typed 'RDA' into my mother's computer. Still nothing. I typed 'avatar program' into the search engine. Then something happen that I had forgotten that happened with her computer. A tunnel of green light showed in front of me and then, the computer screen was reflected on the wall. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

I could feel some invisible force pulling me along. I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by green, blue and purple light. A figure materialized in front of me. The figure was tall with blue skin and black hair.

"Jess, come to the Na'vi" the figure whispered.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Why do you know my name?"

"Grace tell it leak to my sister that she had a daughter. I am Neytiri, daughter of Eytucan and Mo'at, leaders of the Omaticaya"

"Neytiri" I whispered. Her name flowed off my tongue like water.

"I know Jess. I know. My mother, Mo'at, is the one who tried to heal your mother to send her back to you, but she couldn't. Miles Quaritch shot at her and killed her"

"Oh God"

"Jess, don't cry. Jake, Trudy and Norm are coming to get you off Earth and onto Pandora"

"Are you sure" I knew I it was strange to be questioning her, since it seemed like she had known Mother pretty well.

"It will be alright, Jess" Neytiri whispered as she disappeared.

"I believe you, Neytiri"

"And I believe that Jakesully and his friends will save you, Jess Augustine" As Neytiri said this and disappeared, I was flung back to reality and my mother's room.


	3. Chapter 2

CHANGED FOREVER

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to James Cameron & the people behind the original movie Avatar. The only things I own are Jess & the scenes that I added & my alterations to scenes in the movie to fit Jess into the story. I would also like to thank Kodi Sullivan who was Tybalt in the production of Romeo & Juliet (which I was in), who led to me adding a short scene of anger between Neytiri & Tsu'Tey the end of this chapter. I'd also like to thank my reviewers on both this story & my other story _Disaster to Some, Love to Others_, a ScipioProsper fanfic written on the way back from Maine when I was bored in the car.**

Chapter Two

Plans for fetching Jess Augustine were not going well in Norm's mind. To Jake, Trudy and Max, things were fine and they didn't understand what Norm's rush was, until Norm sat Jake and Trudy down and turned on the comms moniter that connected them to Max and the goings on at the RDA.

"What's going on, Max?" asked Jake. "Norm's not telling us anything"

"I tried to get you guys yesterday" said Max.

"Did something go wrong?" asked Trudy.

"You bet it did," said Max. "Selfridge caught me trying to get into the room where the DNA is stored"

"What are we going to do now?" asked Jake.

"I don't know" Norm replied. "Maybe…"

"No!" Jake snapped. "We're not quitting! We'll figure something else out!"

"Like what?" asked Max.

"I don't know. We'll tell you when we think of something" Jake replied.

"Jake's right" said Norm. "We already told Jess that we were going to get her off Earth. If she is anything like me, she'll be waiting for us for three days"

"You were waiting for three days?" asked Max.

"The RDA messed up the date on the letter they sent me, after I was accepted into the program" said Norm.

"I didn't have that problem," said Jake.

"It…" Trudy started.

"Look at it this way" said Jake. "If Tom hadn't died, then I would never have come here and you wouldn't have the connections that we needed when Grace was dying. They'll trust me again"

"And how are you planning to do that?" asked Norm, shutting off the comms unit.

"Toruk makto" Jake whispered.

"What?" Norm gasped.

"The night I became a true member of the tribe, Neytiri told me the story. She said that anyone who could do that would be worshipped in the tribe. When Jess gets here, she can either ride with me, or we can get her a flying banshee"

"How do you know this is going to work?" asked Trudy.

"It's going to work, believe me" said Jake.

"Alright" said Norm. "I believe you"

"Quar…" Jake started.

"Say 'Quaritch' and your life is over," said Trudy.

"Okay, okay," said Norm. "Jake's right. We have to keeping trying, Max"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Max.

"Remember when we first relocated and I told you that I needed you in the RDA?" asked Jake.

Me and my friends Stephanie, Jenny, Mari and Samantha were in my room.

"Can we stop the argument, Jenny, Sam?" asked Stephanie.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Dingbat" Mari whispered in Jenny's ear. There was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it" I sighed and hopped off my messy desk and headed for the door, Stephanie, Mari, Jenny and Sam, close behind me. Sam shut the door with a snap and the five of us headed downstairs. I looked outside. There was nothing there. I turned around and Sam was laughing.

"What?" asked Mari.

"Jess's face" said Sam.

"Will you shut up?" asked Jenny.

"No" said Sam. And with that, the argument that Jenny and Sam had been having all afternoon commenced again. I heard Mari and Stephanie sighed from behind me and for once, I was agreeing with both of them.

"Can't you stop for like five seconds?" Mari asked.

"That would be awesome" said Stephanie.

"No" Jenny snapped. "Sam's being a pain in the ass and she has been for the last five days"

"I have not" said Jenny.

"Have too" said Sam.

"Yes" said Jenny.

"No" said Sam.

"Yes" said Jenny.

"No" said Sam.

"Okay! Stop! Now!" Mari snapped and left the room.

"See ya later" said Stephanie and followed Mari. I looked at Jenny and Sam.

"Go" said Sam.

"Leave us to our fighting" said Jenny.

"If you would just stop fighting, then we wouldn't have this problem" I said as calmly as I could.

"If you're going leave" said Jenny. "Do it now"

"I might not be here much longer" I said. "I'm going on a trip"

"How are you going to manage that?" asked Mari. I turned. Mari and Stephanie were inside the door.

"My mother was a scientist. She has friends. I'm going with them" I replied.

"We'll miss you, Jess" said Jenny.

"Who's going to keep Jenny and Sam from fighting" asked Stephanie.

"You and Mari will have to do your best. I'm going to be gone for years" I said.

"Years?" said Sam.

"I have to get away from here" I said.

"We understand" said Stephanie.

"Yeah" said Mari.

"Totally" said Jenny.

"Can we come?" asked Sam.

"I don't think so" I said. "It's top secret. Even I didn't know everything about it"

"Thanks for ditching us" said Sam and walked out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her" said Stephanie and she also left.

"You're really leaving us?" asked Mari.

"Yep" I said.

"You're so lucky" said Jenny. "My parents won't even let me go to Australia"

"That's because you wanted to go for college" said Mari.

"Why not England?" I asked.

"I've been there so many times" said Jenny. "It's getting boring. I want to go to Australia so badly. You're lucky you don't know who your dad is and your mom is dead"

"How is that lucky?" I asked.

"I would love that" said Jenny. "Then I'd go to Australia"

"I think I'm good staying here" said Mari.

"You'll come back right?" asked Stephanie. She and Sam were standing in the doorway.

"I just can't believe it" said Sam.

"It wasn't announced" I replied. "Her friends sent me a letter asking about it and I said 'yes'"

"I can't believe you" said Sam.

"We'll miss you" said Stephanie.

"Write" said Mari.

"It's not the same" said Sam.

"It's not like I'm walking off the face of earth" I said. _Well I actually sort of am. I'm going to Pandora._ Of course, I didn't actually say it. But I thought it.

"Fine!" Sam snapped. "Ditch us!"

"No, Sam, I'm not" I tried to reason with her. But Sam was already down the hall and out the door.

"I'll talk to her" said Stephanie. "Good luck"

"Thanks" I said.

"Have fun" said Mari.

"Yeah, you should" said Jenny. "Come on, Mar" Mari smiled and followed Jenny out the door. I looked after them. I didn't know how my friends would act once they realized that it took six years to get to where I was going. They were probably thinking I was going to Europe, Australia or Asia, but no, I was going to a different planet all together. A place where only a certain number of people were allowed and only a certain number knew it existed.

"Do it around Selfridge and Quaritch" said Norm. "We have to get Jess out of there. Now"

"But..." Max started. Trudy and Jake who were in the doorway, were watching Norm talk to Max through the comms moniter.

"No 'buts' Max" said Norm. "I want it done as quickly as possible. Get that thing here ASAP"

"Okay, okay" said Max. "I'll get it"

"Oh, and for reference, you might want to get Grace's address out of the files" said Norm.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Why are you even here if you can't figure that Jess is still leaving where Grace was" said Norm. Trudy sighed, then went over.

"Max, listen, do as Norm says" said Trudy.

"Yes, Mother" said Max.

"She's not your mother" said Jake.

"It also annoys the hell out of me" said Trudy.

"That's why I do it" said Max.

"This no time for joking" said Jake. "We need to get Jess to Pandora. And hurry up and get that stupid DNA already"

"I have it" said Max. "I got it yesterday"

"Now we need Jess" said Norm.

"Who I'll start getting tomorrow" said Max.

"You need us first" said Norm.

"I'll get you tomorrow" said Max. "I'm planning on stealing it tonight"

"You..." Trudy started.

"Skip the lecture, Trudy" said Max. "You did you same thing when you helped them relocate"

"Okay, you're right. It's just kind of second nature" said Trudy.

"It's fine. But I'll be there tomorrow" said Max. "They can't stop me"

"Quaritch tried to stop us" said Jake. "That's how Grace died"

"Let's think positive" said Norm.

"See you tomorrow" said Trudy. Then the comms moniter went black. A signal that Max had chosen hang up before they did. The ON/OFF button still glowed green, as Norm pressed and it went back to its normal blackness of the 'OFF' position.

I flopped back on my bed. My long dark red hair, inherited from my mother, fanned out on my pillow. I wished that my friends had taken my news better and I wished that I had chosen I different time to tell them, but I couldn't turn back time. I doubted even my mother could have. My mother. I would never see her again and the only people who could connect me to her were six years away. I didn't know if I could deal with it, but I knew that I would have to. I wanted Tracy, Josh and Ethan to fly through my window now and take me away and fly me to Pandora, but I expected that it would be little harder than that to get me there.

I feel asleep that night thinking about Pandora and making my decision that I would be an avatar driver like Ethan and Josh. That's when their real names popped into my name. Norm, Trudy and Jake.

"Crap" I told my ceiling. "I've been calling Mom's friends by the wrong names since I got the letter" I sighed. "I wish you here, Mom. Then you could explain all this to me. I'm so confused" As sleep over took me, I realized that I had never even wanted to leave until I got the letter. There was something magical that Norm had put in without knowing into that letter. Something that made me want to leave Earth and will the people who I had made friends over to past seventeen years.

In the Arches, Tsu'Tey was looking out over them. His thoughts were whirling. He wanted to kill the dreamwalker Jakesully more than ever. He brought the Sky People and they had destroyed his home, killed Eytukan and put him in the position of leader. He hadn't expected it this soon. His flying banshee swooped in front of him, behind it was Neytiri, riding her own.

"Go Tsu'Tey" said Neytiri. "Fly. I'll take care of them for you until you return" Tsu'Tey looked into Neytiri's eyes. Since Neytiri had mated with Jakesully Tsu'Tey had disliked her as well. Neytiri was supposed to belong to him. "I know you're angry with me" Tsu'Tey looked away.

"You were supposed to belong to me!" Tsu'Tey snapped. His anger broke over the shield that he had put it behind since the night that Mo'at and Eytukan had accepted Jakesully into their tribe.

"Jake and I were meant to be together" said Neytiri. "We mated before Eywa. We can't turn back now"

"I don't understand" Tsu'Tey snapped.

"Tsu'Tey..." Neytiri started. Tsu'Tey mounted his flying banshee.

"Leave it!" Tsu'Tey snapped, and launched into the sky.


	4. Chapter 3

CHANGED FOREVER

**Disclaimer: All characters & the main plot belong to James Cameron. All I own is Jess & the alterations I make to fit her into the story. I'm trying to update everything since I'm going to be gone until July 28th & I'm leaving at like 5 in the morning tomorrow, so this is the last you'll hear from me. I'll try & update. I made a FictionPress account. I'm known as FlameFireForever. I'll be posting stuff on that too, when I get back, so look out for that. I have some stuff on that account. Tell me what you think.**

**~Essy**

Chapter Three

Two days later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it.

"Yes?" I looked at the three people standing before me. Well, two were standing and one was in a wheelchair.

"I'm Norm Spellman and this is Jake Sully and Trudy Chacon" said one of the people standing.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I had woken up about five minutes before and their names weren't connecting with the avatar program. It probably also didn't help that it was 5:20am.

"We're part of the avatar program" said Trudy. "I'll help you get your things" I led Trudy upstairs into my room.

"Where's Dr. Augustine's lab?" Norm called up the stairs.

"I highly doubt you're going to get in there, Norm" said Jake. I snorted and ran up the stairs. Trudy came behind.

"How are things here?" Trudy asked.

"My friends are mad at me for this whole avatar program thing" I replied throwing my PJs on the ground and wrapping a towel around me. "I'm going to go take a shower, be back in a sec". I slid out of my room and down the hall.

I stood under the jet of hot water in my shower. I closed my eyes and let the water fall down around my face.

"Jess! Hurry!" I heard Trudy's voice from outside my bathroom door. I scrubbed my ocean breeze scented shampoo out of my hair and applied ocean breeze scented conditioner and rinsed it from my hair as well. Then turned off the water, wrapped myself in my towel and returned to my bedroom.

I followed Trudy, Jake and Norm outside into the yard. Taking up most of the yard was a very strange looking plane.

"Get in, Jess" said a male voice. I jumped in. I heard someone laughing behind me. I turned. It was Norm.

"Shut up" I said. "It's 5:45am. And it's my summer vacation in case you haven't noticed"

"You get used to it" said Jake.

"How much do you know about Pandora?" asked the man who was flying the plane.

"Not much. Mom told a little bit about Pandora when I was seven, maybe eight, but once the avatar program started she was pretty much cut off from me altogether and she started lying and saying she was in Europe when she jetted off to Pandora" I replied.

"Do you know someone, named 'Jessica', she was Grace's sister?" Trudy asked. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Norm.

"It's me" I replied.

"What the hell do you mean?" Trudy asked.

"Jessica is my real name, but everyone calls me Jess. Mom asked me to look at that PowerPoint when she was making it. I was the one who reordered all those slides and combined them in PhotoShop. Mom didn't want my existence known to the RDA, so she lied and said I was her sister. I didn't even know until like the day after I heard that she was dead. How did you guys even find out I existed"

"After your mother died," Jake started. "Norm and I were looking through her things and we found all these pictures of you and her and other people in amongst the pictures of the Na'vi. That's when we found out"

All in all, I don't remember much of the trip out to Pandora. Mostly because I was in cryo for a greater part of it. Being in cryo wasn't all that bad. It basically felt like you're asleep for six years. It sounds kind of sucky, but it really wasn't all that bad.

"Quaritch found out, Trudy" said Max.

"Shit" Norm swore. I still swear that Norm saying shit at that point was what brought me out of cryo, but I know it wasn't.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We didn't exactly get the leader of RDA's permission to get you" said Jake. "We just kind of did it"

"Terrific" I said. "I'm in a stolen vehicle"

"Quaritch wants us back right now" said Max.

"We need to go back anyway" said Jake.

"Why are you doing for me? I don't even know me. All you know is that I'm the daughter of the person who the avatar program. My life wasn't easy. I've never even fuckin' met my dad. Hell, I don't even fuckin' who the hell he is!" I snapped. I hadn't meant to snap out. After all, Earth to me was hell, and I wanted to see Pandora.

"Tell me one thing" said Jake. "Do you want to leave Earth?"

"Yes" I said quickly. "The place is a garbage dump"

"That's what we're trying to do" said Trudy.

"You don't have to do for me" I replied.

"Maybe we want to" said Trudy.

"Are you angry at us because we went through your mom's stuff?" asked Norm.

"No" I said. "And I'm not mad at you. I'm questioning why you're doing this for me because until Mom died, you never even knew I existed"

"No one knew you existed" said Norm.

"Not even my brother" said Jake.

"Oh right" I said. "You're Mr. Save-the-Day, whoppee" And I crashed out of the room.

The room I walked into was filled with long tubes filled with what looked like blue water with a strange blue form. The door opened. I turned. It was Trudy.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What was going on in there?" Trudy.

"I'm confused" I replied looking into the tube. "What are these things anyway"

"They're avatars" said a voice. I turned. Jake and Norm were in the doorway.

"Whose it for?" I asked.

"You" said Jake.

"Wait a sec" I said. "I could have sworen that you just said that this was my avatar"

"That I did" said Jake.

"Do me a favor and explain what it is" I said.

"I think I'll leave you to explain this part to her" said Trudy and walked out of the room.

"Pandora's atmosphere is toxic to humans" Norm started.

"Wait" I said interrupting them. "About what just happened..." I trailed off.

"It's alright" said Jake. "When I was sent off to Pandora, I didn't know the first thing about it, plus my brother had just died. You at least know something about it"

"I haven't talked to anyone about Pandora, or what goes on there since I was like seven" I said. "What's the point of avatars anyway?"

"To get to know the Na'vi" said Jake.

"The first time you do go into your avatar you have to do it..." Norm trailed off and looked at Jake.

"What?" I asked.

"The first time I was in my avatar I wasn't supposed to do anything they didn't want me to do. I ended up running off through the doors and outside and...I basically ended up kind of getting in trouble" said Jake.

"I did too" said Norm.

"You said you'd run after me" said Jake.

"I still blame you" said Norm.

"Okay, fine, blame me" said Jake.

"What makes these 'our' avatars?" I asked.

"An avatar is made by combining the DNA of the Na'vi and the DNA of a human" said Norm.

"That's why I was called in" said Jake. "Because I could link to Tommy's avatar"

"That thing in the tube has my DNA in it?" I asked.

"Yup" said Norm.

"This is weird, but I think I can deal with it" I said.

"Think you can not yell at us until we land on Pandora?" Jake asked.

"Yeah" I said. "I think I can do that"

"All right" said Norm.

When we finally landed on Pandora it looked nothing like the pictures I had seen. In fact, looked like something that could be on Earth.

"It looks like an airport" I said.

"Trust me" said Jake. "It's nothing like one"

"Gad I hate these things" said Trudy. Trudy tossed me one.

"Why can't we just fly closer?" I asked.

"Stupid rules" said Trudy.

"Where's Quaritch and Selfridge?" Jake asked.

"Locked in their offices pissed at us" said Max jumping down out of the cockpit.

"Ready to lock us in jail again" said Norm.

I followed Max, Trudy, Jake and Norm across the long stretch of black asphalt that Jake insisted wasn't an airport runway, but still looked very much like an airport to me.

Parker Selfridge walked straight into Miles Quaritch's office the moment the plane landed.

"Plane's back" said Selfridge.

"Anything missing?" asked Quaritch.

"They're still unloading"

"What's there to unload?"

"I have no idea"

"Find out"

"Yes, of course" said Selfridge. Quaritch looked at Selfridge.

"How's the population dealing? And where's that Na'vi smashed our camera?"

"Oh, you mean Jake Sully?"

"Yeah" said Quaritch. "That guy"

"He went on the plane"

"Who else?"

"Norm Spellman, Trudy Chacon, Max Patel and some girl who I have no idea whatsoever who the hell she is"

"Well, find out"

"Of course." Then Selfridge walked out of the room. Quaritch sat at his desk looking out the window. He saw five people. Four of them he knew. One he didn't. The one he didn't know had long wavy dark red hair.

"Who the hell is she?" Quaritch asked. No one answered. "Why does no one answer my questions around here?" Quaritch asked aloud. _They listened to Grace _said a little voice in the back of his mind. Quaritch pushed the thought from his mind. He knew Grace was dead and there was no going back. He didn't want to go back. He had shot at them for a reason. They had defied him. There was a leader at the RDA for a reason. To deal with people like Grace, Quaritch had reasoned long ago. But it seemed that Jake Sully, Norm Spellman, Max Patel, Trudy Chacon and whoever the hell their friend was, wanted to break the rules and make his job a hell of a lot harder.

I wasn't there for any of that, but Norm has managed to hear the conversations between Selfridge and Quaritch. Don't ask me how. I honestly think that I'm better off not knowing the workings of Norm's mind. At times, I think he's too smart for his own good, but then again, without Norm, I might not be on Pandora and with all these people who obviously care about the program that Mom created and drew her away from me.

There are times when I wish I were still on Earth, but then I remember how bleak and boring it was and how lush and green Pandora is, and then I know that I would rather be on Pandora with Mom's friends than on Earth with my own and studying a stupid war that happened a hundred years ago. I mean, seriously, I honestly think that no one cares about these wars. They were fought over stupid things and right now, according to my friends, we have much bigger problems at hand.

Quaritch wants to destroy the Arches. All of us at the outpost, are on the side of the Na'vi, and want Quaritch and Selfridge to get their butts out of the Na'vi's business.

"What's going on with the Na'vi?" I ask.

"I'm guessing you heard Quaritch's plan" said Trudy.

"Yeah" I said.

"He got me involved in being his messenger, something that I should never have let happen" said Jake. "Then Grace brought us here to the outpost, and Quaritch shot at her and she died a couple hours later. But before that, Quaritch had destroyed Hometree"

"Hometree?" I questioned.

"It's where the Na'vi used to live" said Norm. "Quaritch and Selfridge destroyed it while I watched"

"I'll help you guys" I said. "Just tell me what to do"

"First" said Norm. "We need to get you into the avatar program"

"We're not prepared" said Jake.

"We don't have a choice" said Norm.

"Are we doing this or not?" asked Trudy.

"Grace would know what to do" said Norm.

"She's dead!" I snapped. The three of them looked at me. "She's dead! Because of Quaritch and Selfridge! I want them dead too!" Angry flooded through as I named the two people who were partially responsible for killing Mom.

"You decided for us" said Norm.

"We're doing it" said Jake.

"Let's get moving" said Trudy.

"Trudy, Jake, you're with her when she wakes up in her avatar body. I'm going to watch and see that the transformation goes smoothly. That why, an avatar driver can contact Max" Norm directed.

"Come on" said Trudy. Trudy and Jake walked away. Norm led me over to one side of the air module. Inside where three...well, they kind of looked like CAT scan machines. Except with a lid where you had to lie.

"I'm not getting in there" I said as Norm raised the lid.

"It's not that bad. Trudy and Jake are going to be there on the other side. Jake and I are going to join you as avatars as soon as possible" said Norm, who was, at the moment, occupied with the screen next to the CAT scan looking device.

"Fine" I said and got in.

"You good?"

"Not really"

"It'll be over in a few minutes. Relax" Norm shut the lid and I was swallowed in darkness.

**Thanks for your support,**

**~Essy**


	5. Chapter 4

CHANGED FOREVER

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jess & the changes I made to work Jess into the story. **

Chapter Four

Waking up in an avatar body as actually not a terrible experience. It's just kind of...strange...is that a good word, I really don't know. It's kind of like waking up normally, I guess. There were also all these annoying monitoring wires attached to me. I looked around. Trudy, Norm and Jake were around me.

"It's okay" said Trudy.

"Normally we would have to put you through all these stupid things, but we don't have enough time for that" said Jake.

"Says the person who didn't listen to the rules either" said Norm.

"I was sick listening to rules" said Jake.

"Okay!" It was Norm. He was up in a box, watching it with Max. "Can we get into our avatars now and get to the outpost?"

"See you in a sec" said Jake and left.

"The outpost?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're not staying here. This is our official post on Pandora, but we don't like what Selfridge and Quaritch are doing, so we're going back to the outpost, where your mother brought us, when things started to happen. We don't want them to know about you"

A few minutes later, Jake and Norm, now as avatars, joined me and Trudy by the aircraft which would bring us to the outpost where we would be staying. Trudy and Norm swung into the front, and I sat in the seat next to Jake. I looked out, as the black asphalt that lined the landing spot and the buildings of the headquarters of the RDA on Pandora fell away below.

Trudy, Jake and Norm were talking, but I was too amazed by the beauty that I was seeing out the window, that I wasn't paying attention to the conversation flowing around me. The colorful wildlife of Pandora flew around us. I grabbed onto a bar on the top and stuck my head out.

"Woooooooo!" I screamed. Trudy laughed.

"Having fun back there?" she asked.

"Hell yeah" I replied.

"I wish you could've seen Hometree" said Norm. "I wish I could've"

"It was amazing" said Jake.

"Don't rub it in that you spent a night there" said Norm.

"What was Hometree?" I asked.

"It's where the Na'vi lived" said Jake. "And then Quaritch and Selfridge burnt it to the ground"

"The a-holes" said Norm.

"They don't care a fuck about the Na'vi" said Jake.

"It doesn't sound like it" I replied.

"Just stay away from them" said Trudy. I turned away from my new friends and returned to looking out the window. The plane started heading towards a forest and lowering in the sky. As we started crashing through the trees, I ducked my head back in to avoid getting slapped in the face with the branches.

Trudy landed the plane near a grey airlift module.

"Thank-you for flying Air Na'vi" said Trudy. Laughing, I followed Norm and Jake out of the plane and towards the airlift module. Norm swung the door open.

"Home sweet home" said Norm, dropping his stuff on the floor next to a bunk.

"Where should I go?" I asked.

"I'll move to the lower one. You can bunk above me" Trudy replied. I nodded and swung my bag into the bunk.

"What's that?" I asked. On a table was a computer.

"That is our video log" said Norm.

"What's there to log?" I asked. "We're exactly following the rules here"

"True" said Jake. "But Grace made us do it"

"We haven't been doing since she left" said Norm.

"Why?" I asked.

"You" Jake replied.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You're her daughter" said Norm. "We thought we should focus on you, the Na'vi and Selfridge and Quaritch"

"I don't think I want to meet these two" I replied.

"Trust me" said Trudy. "You don't want to have them as your boss"

"What was it like?" asked Norm.

"Worst than Grace" said Trudy.

"That must've sucked" said Jake.

"Yuck" said Norm.

"Didn't have a choice" said Trudy. "Until Grace wanted to get you and Jake out from under their noses"

"Why did you volunteer?" asked Norm.

"I could tell that maybe it was time for me to leave and get on to something else, but I didn't want to leave Pandora. Grace gave me the chance to do both" said Trudy.

"I'm glad my mother gave you that chance" I said.

"Your mother was amazing" said Norm.

"I don't think she would want you to dwell on the past" said Jake.

"You knew her better than I" I whispered.

"She hated me" said Jake. "Tom was the scientist. I was his twin who joined the army"

"She didn't hate you" I said. "I don't know much about Pandora, you or what Mother did here, but I do know, that Mother didn't waste time hating people when they had been chosen to work with her. She might not _like _you, but she didn't hate you"

"How can you be sure?" Norm asked.

"Because I know that to be the case" I said.


	6. Chapter 5

CHANGED FOREVER

**Disclaimer: Everything except Jess belongs to James Cameron. I also took Jake's speech from the script of the original movie, so I don't own that either**

Chapter Five

I opened my eyes. Trees were down all around me. Leaves were still drifting to the ground. I looked up through the trees at the sky. I rose and looked at my surroundings.

"Jess! Jess!" It was Jake. He was calling me.

"Jake?" I called. "Where are you?" I couldn't see him. Then, through the mists and fallen trees, a blue form appeared.

"Good. You're here"

"You thought it wouldn't work?" I looked at him like he was crazy for questioning something that had come out of Mom's brain.

"Of course I didn't. I knew Grace long enough to know that she barely ever made mistakes"

"Where are we going?" I looked at Jake. I had spent enough time with him in the last few days to knew that he would have a plan.

"We're going to find the great leonopteryx" I took one more look around. The trees were burnt and fallen as if a great forest fire had taken hold. But I knew the truth. It was Quaritch and Selfridge and how they didn't care a shit about what happened to the Na'vi. To them, the N'avi were good-for-nothing natives and they needed to move. What they didn't understand, was that they were destroying the deposits of unobtanium by burning the Na'vi out of where they wanted to take over. They were so caught up in getting rid of the Na'vi that they weren't even noticing what they were doing anymore. At least that's how I saw it.

An animal that looked a little like a flying dinosaur swooped out of the trees, with a screech.

"What is that?" I gasped, as it settled on the ground in front of us.

"It's a flying banshee" Jake replied, rubbing its nose.

"Let me guess," I said, leaning against a tree. "This is how we're going to find the great leonopteryx"

"You know more about this place then I ever will". I watched Jake mount the flying banshee.

"I doubt Mom knew everything" I replied, mounting behind him.

"Fly" Jake commanded. The flying banshee launched itself off the ground, onto the sky. I tipped my head back letting the wind blow my dark hair out of my eyes.

As we flew I spotted something below us. It looked like the flying banshee that we were riding, but it was bigger and instead of the blue and green coloring of the flying banshee, this one was red, orange and yellow.

"Is that it?" I asked softly.

"Yes" Jake whispered back. I nodded. "I'm going to jump"

"What? No" I said a little too loudly. "I..."

"Don't worry" said Jake. "Just follow me" I wasn't sure what to do, so I just nodded. Jake guided the banshee until it was just over Toruk, then, he turned and nodded to me. In one flying leap, Jake was flying through the air below me and landed on Toruk and I slid forward and into Jake's former seat. I looked down, as Jake looked up and beckoned. I nodded and urged the banshee low in the sky after Jake.

I followed Jake and Toruk through the trees. Then everything opened up into a clearing. A mass of people who looked very much like me and Jake were there. I followed Jake's eyes to one of them. A girl standing on the rocks with several members of the clan. I guessed that she was Neytiri and two of the other people beside her were Tsu'Tey and Mo'at. I followed Jake to the ground and dismounted. As we approach Neytiri, Mo'at and Tsu'Tey, Na'vi leaned forward and bowed to Jake. I didn't do anything. I just followed him, ignoring the strange looks I was getting from the Na'vi. As we approached them. A male stepped out.

"Who is this?" he asked. Venom laced through his voice.

"I am Jess Augustine, Grace's daughter" I replied.

"Leave" the Na'vi commanded. "You are not welcome here"

"Toruk Macto" a girl whispered. The chant was soon taken up among the Na'vi. I watched.

"Grace's daughter, Jakesully, you are welcome here" said a woman. "I am Mo'at, the spiritual leader of the Omaticaya"

"Tsu'Tey of the Rongloa, son of Ateyo" said Jake, addressing the male who was angered with my presence. "I stand before you, ready to serve the People" I watched Jake. I knew he was going to accomplish what we came here to do. I just had a feeling and I didn't know where it was coming from. "You are Olo'eyctan, " Jake continued "and you are the best warrior. I can't do this without you". I looked Tsu'Tey straight in the eye. Tsu'Tey looked at me.

"I will fly with you" said Tsu'Tey finally. I somehow knew it, even before Tsu'Tey said those words that he would agree. I will never know and I don't want to. The only thing that mattered was that the Na'vi were on our side once more. I knew what that meant and I barely heard Jake's speech. He called Selfridge and Quaritch 'the Sky People' and they will learn that the Na'vi will not give up. They will fight for their land and their right to remain there. He wanted the Na'vi to spread the word and get the other clans of Na'vi together.

"And we will show the Sky People that this is our land!" I heard Jake's words and Tsu'Tey's translation and Tsu'Tey's war-cry. Then, I felt movement and someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked into the eyes of Tsu'Tey, Olo'eyctan of the Omaticaya.

"If you are truly Grace's daughter, then help us" said Tsu'Tey. I grasped his arm in return.

"I will. The Sky People don't believe us. But we will make them" I replied. Tsu'Tey nodded and let me go, running with the over hunters towards the banshees and direhorses.

"Come" said another voice. It wasn't Jake's. It was the girl who had announced our arrival. "I am Neytiri. Come with me and Jake to get the other clans" I nodded and followed Jake and Neytiri to where Jake's flying banshee and Toruk waited. Jake was already mounted on Toruk. He stretched a hand down to Neytiri as I flung myself onto the back of the flying banshee and took off after them, saluting to Tsu'Tey as he leads the hunters into the sky after us. Tsu'Tey salutes me back. Then. I urged the flying banshee. which I now know to be an ikran, faster. I slowed slightly behind Jake and Neytiri. Neytiri looked at me and her laugh rang out over the growing darkness.


	7. Chapter 6

CHANGED FOREVER

**Disclamer: I own nothing except Jess & the plot changes I made to work Jess into the story. **

Chapter Six

I followed Neytiri and Jake all over Pandora. As we gathered the clans together, I knew that we probably didn't stand a chance against Selfridge and Quaritch even though we had over two thousand clan members at our disposal. I didn't want to ruin the fun of seeing new places on Pandora. _Thank-you Selfridge and Quaritch. _I thought, surprising even myself. I didn't want to thank such evil people, but I was getting to see parts of Pandora that I probably would never have seen otherwise.

I dropped back further behind Neytiri and Jake and started to look around. Neytiri turned in her place and looked at me.

"Come on!" Neytiri called.

"Coming!" I called back. "Go!" I screamed. The ikran flew forward. I slid into place beside Neytiri and Jake.

"What do you think?" Neytiri asked.

"I think it's wonderful" I replied.

"Good" said Neytiri. "I'm glad you like it here"

"Can I ask you something?' I asked, steering away from the topic of the beautiful scenery.

"Yeah, sure" said Neytiri. "Anything you want?"

"What's Tsu'Tey's problem?" I asked.

"We really shouldn't be having this discussion" said Jake.

"You don't have to be involved," said Neytiri.

"He doesn't like the Sky People," said Jake.

"Selfridge and Quaritch do sound like jerks and they're the only Sky People they know of besides you and Mom" I said.

"They ruined their home" said Jake.

"No thanks to you" said Neytiri.

"It wasn't my fault" said Jake. "I tried to make them stop"

"I know you did" said Neytiri.

"Stop with the love and let's concentrate on our problem at hand" I suggested. "You can do whatever the hell you want when the battle is over"

I was lying on my bunk the next morning when the comms moniter flickered on.

"Jake? Trudy?" asked a voice. I looked over. It was Max.

"What's up?" I asked.  
"Hey, Jess" said Max.

"Want me to get Jake, Norm and Trudy? I think they're something with the links or some other thing about this place that I don't understand"

"Sure" said Max.

"Norm! Jake! Trudy!" I called over my shoulder. Norm skidded into the room.

"What's going on?" Norm asked.

"Max wants to talk to us" I replied.

"Hurry up" said Max.

"Let me grab Trudy and Jake" said Norm. "I'll be right back." Norm left the room. A few seconds later, he returned, this time with Trudy and Jake following him.

"It's crazy here" said Max. "It's full mobilization"

"Holy shit" Jake swore.

"What about a deal with Quaritch?" I asked.

"He's taken over" said Max. "There's no stopping him." The comms moniter clicked off.

"We're screwed" said Norm.

"They're going to bomb the Wall of Souls" said Trudy.

"That's my fault. I told him everything" said Jake. "He's using my plans to destroy one of the few things I still care about"

"I told him things about the Na'vi too" said Trudy. "It's not entirely your fault"

"If we act right now" said Norm. "Maybe we can turn this around"

"Yeah, with five hundred Na'vi or more dying along the way" said Jake. For a moment no one spoke.

"If he goes for the Well of Souls" Norm said into the silence. "It over. That's where they can touch Eywa"

"Then we can't let him" said Jake.

"And how are you planning to do that?" I asked.

"There's a way to do anything if you look hard enough" Jake replied.

"What is that? Some military shit or something?" I asked. I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I had to say it.

"No. It's the last thing Tommy told me before some guy with a gun ended his life three weeks before I came here," Jake replied.

"Off the subject of dead brothers" said Norm. I laughed. Again, I knew it was wrong, but I had all this wild energy inside me, and we were having an important conversation so I couldn't turn into a Na'vi and run around for a couple hours. "We need to focus on how we're going to beat Quaritch"

"We'll split into groups" said Jake. In front of him was over two thousand Na'vi from various tribes around Pandora. We (Tsu'Tey, Norm, Neytiri and myself) stood with him. Direhorses go through the forest and deal with the AMP suits and men who aren't in the machines. You're going to be lead by Norm and anyone else who Tsu'Tey picks. The ones who can ride flying banshees, you'll be in two groups attacking from opposite sides. Tsu'Tey will be leading one. I'll be leading the other. Neytiri will lead mine if I have go deal with Quaritch"

The Na'vi looked up at the four of us. They knew we were the Sky People. But they had accepted us. It might be because we weren't shooting at them with fire, or it could be all the work that Mom did with them. I'll never know, and I don't want to know. At that moment, I was happy. I was where I belonged. Then, my thoughts wandered. _I wonder how Sam, Steph, Jenny and Mari are doing? I wonder how much the school knows about where I am? Will I be able to catch up when I get back? Or, more importantly will I survive the coming battle and if I do, will I ever go back? This place has taught me more than some stuffy school ever can. The learning environment sure is nicer. Earth completely sucked. _

"Jess!" Norm's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Trudy.

"My friends and school" I replied.

"Trust me" said Jake. "School's a waste of time. You learn much better out here"

"I think I have to agree with you on that one" I said.

"Earth is pretty sucky" Norm agreed.

"They're idiots" said Trudy.

"They're exactly like Selfridge and Quaritch" said Norm.

"They'd get along so well" said Jake.

"That's why all this happening" I said. "We're in this mess partly because of the stupid government on Earth"

"Fuck them" said Trudy.

I looked out of the Na'vi. Everyone was looking at us like were wacked.

"Snap out of it, Jake" said Neytiri. "We need to focus on getting the Sky People out of here. We don't need stories about how sucky your planet's environment is. Right now, people from your planet are threatening to take over our entire lives"

"You're right, Neytiri" said Jake. "I'm sorry. Let's concentrate on Pandora okay?"

"Let's get going" said Tsu'Tey. Then he turned away from Jake. "Over the next few days, you're going to learn things that you might possibly need for the upcoming battle. Jakesully and I will be your teachers. Practice area, now!" Jake started to follow Norm and Neytiri to lead them there.

"Wait" said Trudy. Jake turned back, glaring at her. "This will just take a moment" Jake nodded. Tsu'Tey looked back at them.

"I'll be in five minutes" said Jake. Tsu'Tey nodded and ran after the last of the Na'vi. Jake turned to Trudy. "What?"

"You know our chances suck" said Trudy.

"Yeah, but I also know that if I had born a full Na'vi I would want to try to fight off Quaritch"

"Going against gunships with bows and arrows..."

"Your point?"

"Right" Jake ran off to help Tsu'Tey in leading the Na'vi.


	8. Chapter 7

CHANGED FOREVER

Chapter Seven

I was waiting for my call. The call that would change my life forever. The one that would summon me into a battle on a planet that I hadn't even known to exist a few short days ago. I understood what Jake meant by the Na'vi would feeling like the real world and the world that I knew to be reality, felt like the imaginary. I was starting to see why Pandora had consumed so much of my mother's time and energy and why she was barely ever home. It was beautiful here. I didn't think that I'd ever see beauty except in images from past centuries. But I knew now, that there was a place, that no matter how bad Earth was messed up, there was a place that was beautiful. But Selfridge and Quaritch seemed determined to destroy it. I would never let that happen.

"Jess?" I looked up. Tsu'Tey was above me, resting in a tree. "It's time"

Tsu'Tey leapt out of the tree and onto his flying banshee, he flew around the tree, waiting for me to summon mine to the ground. I did so and jumped on.

"When the battle's over, we'll get you a banshee that you can really bond with" said Tsu'Tey.

"Thank-you Olo'eyctan" I whispered.

"It's Tsu'Tey" said Tsu'Tey, launched off the tree.

"Then it's Jess" I replied. Tsu'Tey cast a glance over his shoulder. His anger seemed to relax a bit and he seemed to almost smile. But it was so faint that I was never sure.

Tsu'Tey and I returned to where Jake, Neytiri and Norm were gathering the Na'vi together. Those who would be riding ikrans and direhorses into battle, were already mounted. I took my place with Tsu'Tey near our friends. I knew that somewhere Quaritch was readying the gunships to bring us down. It was their goal, but we wouldn't go without a fight. They deserved to know how much the Na'vi to fight off and that day was today. I somehow suspected Jake to give another speech like the one he had given when he and I made our appearance on the great leonopteryx, but he didn't. He just waved us forward. Trudy was flying in the air, visable from the Na'vi war paint streaking her Samson. I flew directly behind Jake, with Neytiri and Tsu'Tey on either side and the rest of the Na'vi who were riding into battle streaming out behind me.

"Jess, go with Tsu'Tey" Jake directed. I nodded and followed Tsu'Tey. The rest of them stayed with Neytiri and Jake.

As we flew, a Samson came toward us, Tsu'Tey fired an arrow straight through the windshield. The windshield cracked, spraying hairline fractures across the entire thing, with one big crack spraying from where Tsu'Tey's arrow had landed.

Five minutes later, I glanced back. A Samson was coming towards us.

"Tsu'Tey!" I screamed. My pronunciation was probably way off but I didn't care. Tsu'Tey wheeled his mount around.

"Stay off" Tsu'Tey commanded.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Take this" Tsu'Tey thrust a bow and arrows at me. I looked at them. Between a few lessons in PE in school before Trudy, Norm and Jake had come and rescued me from Earth and the little Tsu'Tey and Neytiri had managed to teach me in the little time that we had, I was pretty sure I knew what to do.

I watched as gunmen tried to fire at us. Tsu'Tey dogged them and fired his bow, leaping onto the Samson at the same time. The man flew through the air past me.

"Fire!" Tsu'Tey snapped at me, before firing his own bow again. I raised the bow, put an arrow to it, lined up my target and fired. The arrow struck the man that Tsu'Tey was about to kill. I shut my eyes, waiting for Tsu'Tey's anger to wash over me. It never happened. "Good work"

I opened my eyes. "I..."

"I know. You thought I was going to kill at you"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Well, you're in luck" Tsu'Tey replied. "Fighting brings out my good side. Fighting gets rid of the bad"

I looked around Tsu'Tey. I saw a man behind him. "Tsu'Tey! About!" I screamed. Tsu'Tey whirled. The next second, an arrow stuck out of the man's chest. I heard a noise behind me and whirled, bringing an arrow to the string of my bow. I saw my target and fired. The man fell into the forest below.

"I have a question" said Tsu'Tey.

"Yeah?" I asked. I fired an arrow, killing another, before looking at him.

"What's Earth like?"

"The complete opposite of this" I replied, watching him spring forward and fire. "It's gloomy and dark and the environment is terrible"

"Does it have anything to do with the Sky People?"

"Everything. It's they're fault that Earth's the way it is"

"What did you think of Pandora when you first came here?"

"I fell in love with it" I replied, firing an arrow to keep the Sky People at bay for a few more moments.

"Good" Tsu'Tey replied. Watching Tsu'Tey, made my friend Evan come to mind and with him, the character of Tybalt from _Romeo and Juliet. _"Go for it, Jess Augustine" I leapt onto the Samson. A gunner fired at us. I ducked. Tsu'Tey fired three arrows in succession, killing the man.

My only connection with Norm, Trudy, Jake and Neytiri was through the handsets that Jake had obtained. How he had managed to do it, I had no idea. Through my handset as I killed Sky People side by side with Tsu'Tey, I heard them.

_"Jake. Jake. We're falling back" Norm's voice sounded._

_ "You're not the only one with a gun, you pricks" said Trudy. _

_ "Die!" Neytiri screamed. The scream of a dying man filled my ears. _

_ "We have to stop the shuttles, no matter what it takes" said Jake. _

I sighed. I wanted to be with my friends, but I also had a feeling that to fight side by side with the Olo'eyctan of the Omaticaya was an honor that few people had in a lifetime. Even some of the Omaticaya hadn't been able to say that, and here I was. To them I was a dreamwalker. I was as bad as Jake, Norm and Grace.

"Jess!" I heard Tsu'Tey at my side. I whirled back to the present and slashed out with my bow knocking one from the Samson. I swung back around knocking off another, before swinging the bow up and firing it properly and sending an arrow straight into a guy's heart. He fell. I didn't bother watching. I whipped around and fired into the darkness of the gunship. I heard a scream. A signal that I had hit someone.

I fired again as another emerged. Then, as my arrow struck home, I looked at Tsu'Tey. Tsu'Tey was doing all these tricks before firing. It was interesting, but I knew better than to try it for the first time in battle. I tucked a message away in the back of my brain, to remember to ask him if he could teach me more. From the way Tsu'Tey and Neytiri moved, I could guess that what they had taught me were only the basics. Even with the tricks, Tsu'Tey barely ever missed. Once, maybe twice, I had seen his arrow hit the Samson and not had a person scream or roll off the side. I slid forward and fired again. Tsu'Tey nodded approval before flipping and firing in one smooth gesture.

A few seconds later, I pulled my gaze away from Tsu'Tey and fired. That's when I heard the scream. I whirled. A Sky Person had appeared without Tsu'Tey's knowledge. He had fired a gun at Tsu'Tey. To me, it looked like slow motion. As I watched, Tsu'Tey fell back off the Samson and through the foliage. I didn't hear the noise. I stayed where I was, watching Tsu'Tey fall through the foliage like a bird. The yellow feathers blew out behind him, to make the whole scene look like the death of a bird. His bow and arrows went along with him. I leapt onto my ikran and, as Tsu'Tey fell, I grabbed the bow and arrows. Even in death, Tsu'Tey was one of the greatest creatures ever. And I watched, glancing behind me, I screamed my rage at the Sky People.


	9. Chapter 8

CHANGED FOREVER

**Disclaimer: Forgot disclaimer on last chapter. Still don't own anything. All rights except Jess & the plot changes I made to work her into the story belong to James Cameron, the amazing creator of _Avatar!_**

Chapter Eight

I hovered in a air for a few seconds, before it struck me that I should probably get out of there before my life ended the same way Tsu'Tey's had ended seconds before.

"Get her!" I heard a voice behind me. I didn't know what it was, but at that moment, I made my mission to not care and get out of there as quickly as possible. From my headset the voices of my friends rolled through my head. I ignored them. I saw the forest ahead of me. I urged Tsu'Tey's ikran towards the forest. I plunged through it.

_"Jake, Eywa's answered" _Neytiri's voice floated up from the forest floor. I looked through the branches. Neytiri was leaning against a tree. Animals were galloping past her. Eytucan's bow was in her hand, but she wasn't firing. She stood there calmly. I darted through the trees. I stroked the ikran's side.

"Calm yourself" I whispered in Na'vi. "Go towards Neytiri" The ikran carried me towards Neytiri. She heard me and looked up.

"Tsu'Tey" she whispered. I sighed. I drifted down beside her.

She looked at me. I knew it must've been strange. I had her brother's bow at my side and I was riding her brother's ikran. I dismounted.

"I'm sorry, Neytiri" I told her softly in Na'vi. "Tsu'Tey's dead"

"What?" Neytiri looked at me blankly.

"We were killing the Sky People. One of them shot him. There was nothing I could do. Come with me" I grabbed her hand.

"Tsu'Tey" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Neytiri" I said. "Tsu'Tey was a great warrior and he was good to me, even though I'm a dreamwalker"

Neytiri mounted Tsu'Tey's ikran behind me.

"Go! Fly!" I whispered to the ikran in Na'vi. The ikran gave one graceful nod that I wasn't even sure if it was nod and flew off into the sky back towards the Well of Souls.

I landed in the Well of Souls. Mo'at was there. She looked at me. I knew the thoughts that were going through her mind. Neytiri and I dismounted and approached her.

"Mother" Neytiri said in Na'vi. "There's nothing to be done. Tsu'Tey's dead"

"You did everything you could" said Mo'at to me. "You tried. Now go back out there and kill the Sky People" I glanced at Mo'at.

"Go" said Mo'at. Neytiri looked her mother.

"Take Tsu'Tey's direhorse" said Mo'at. Neytiri nodded and ran off. I launched back into the sky.

Sometime during the battle I had lost track of Jake, Norm and Trudy. I didn't know where they were. I didn't know if they were alive or dead, or what was going on. I let my thoughts wander. Then I plunged back through the foliage. A black thanator was galloping after something I looked more closely and I realized it was Neytiri. I heard a noise. I whirled the ikran around. Someone was coming towards me in an AMP suit. From Trudy, Norm and Jake's descriptions of Quaritch I soon realized who I was facing. I fired an arrow from Tsu'Tey's bow. I wasn't as graceful at as Tsu'Tey had been and I probably never would, but my arrow flew and hit the glass. I saw the airlift module where Trudy, Norm, Jake and I had stayed since I had arrived and they had stayed since the death of my mother.

"Neytiri!" I screamed. She turned. She looked at me, then galloped back. She stopped in front of me. She looked at Quaritch and shot an arrow. The moment her arrow hit the glass and glanced off and flew in the forest, I fired an arrow at him too. That's when I saw something that completely surprised me. I didn't know what was going on around me, but I did know that the man standing in front of me and Neytiri was my enemy.

I watched him. Then Jake came out of the trees.

"What are you doing? You've forgotten what team you're fighting for" said Quaritch.

"And you think that I'm going to come back to you?" Jake asked. "Well, I've got news for you, Quaritch. I'm not coming back." Jake fired an arrow at Quaritch. Quaritch fired the gun, then started going straight for the airlift module.

"Shit" I whispered. Neytiri looked at me, confusion in her eyes. Apparently, Mom hadn't taught the Na'vi any swears in our language. "Don't worry about it." Neytiri nodded.

"_Noooooo!" _From inside the airlift module I heard Norm's screams. I glanced back at Jake and Quaritch. Jake was trying to keep Quaritch away from the airlift module. Apparently, for some unknown reason, Norm was back at the module, which was good.

Quaritch went straight at Jake. Jake ran. Neytiri shot an arrow across the clearing aiming at Quaritch. She missed, her arrow glancing off a tree nearby. Quaritch smashed the glass.

"No!" I screamed. I didn't even realize I did it. It was involuntary. I ran toward Quaritch, grabbing a stick on my way. I quacked him good and hard. Quaritch looked at me.

"Get away from me, native!" Quaritch snapped. I bit an answer back on the tip of my tongue. I knew that now that Mom was dead, she couldn't care if I told anyone at the RDA now, but I also knew that if it got out, the RDA could use it against us.

"Not going to happen" I said and fired an arrow straight through the plastic. It shattered. The pieces scattered everywhere. In the process, Neytiri and I had lost track of Tsu'Tey's old ikran. Hopefully, it had had the sense to get out of the forest.

It was around that time in the fight, that I started thinking about Steph, Mari, Jenny and Sam. I hadn't thought of them for a long time. I heard and crashing noise and was brought back to the present. I shook my head free of thoughts of Earth. I could think about it later when we had gotten Quaritch and Selfridge out of our way.

"Jess!" Neytiri screamed. "Earth to Jess!" I looked at her.

"Sorry" I said fired an arrow.

Quaritch approached the module. Neytiri, Jake and I each made one finale shot at Quaritch. Quaritch avoided all three. Then he smashed the window. He smashed ripped open Norm's unit and it was empty. Norm had somehow escaped from it. Now he made it towards Jake's. I turned, but I was too late. Quaritch pressed the button and Jake fell. He stopped. He had gotten who he wanted. He fired at me. I ducked and the bullet zipped over my head and into a tree. Neytiri retaliated and shot three arrows in quick succession. The next thing I knew, Quaritch was down.

Neytiri and I looked at each other for a moment. Then, we both ran towards the module and jumped through the window Quaritch had smashed. Norm and Jake were in the room.

"What's going on?" Neytiri asked.

"Did you kill Quaritch?" asked Norm.

"Yes" said Neytiri.

"Where's Trudy?" I asked.

"Quaritch killed her" said Jake through his teeth.

"Curse him" said Neytiri.

"Relax, we killed him" I said.


	10. Chapter 9

CHANGED FOREVER

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All except Jess & my plot changes are owned by James Cameron.**

Chapter Nine

The day after the battle ended Neytiri had a conference with Mo'at.

"Mother" said Neytiri. "What should we do about the ikrans?"

"You're the leader now, Neytiri" said Mo'at. "You need to make these decisions"

"Can you give me advice?"

"Yes" said Mo'at. "And here it is. Do it as soon as possible"

"Tomorrow?"

"That would be perfect. Go for it, Neytiri. You can do this"

"It should've be Tsu'Tey"

"But he's not here"

"I know" Neytiri whispered. "Curse the Sky Person who killed him"

"I feel the same way and if Eytucan were here, I'm sure that he would feel the same way too"

"I know he would"

The next day Neytiri, Jake and I went up the mountain to the place where the ikrans lived. Jake led the way. As I climbed and grabbed a vine and pulled myself up, I could sense Tsu'Tey beside me. His voice pounded through my head. _When you are ready, Jess, you'll make a great warrior, I'm sure of it. _I swung onto the flat area after Neytiri and Jake.

"Whenever you're ready" said Neytiri.

"How will I know?" I asked.

"It will try to kill you" said Jake. He glanced at Neytiri. Neytiri laughed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's what she said to me when I was in the position you are in now" Jake replied.

"Tell me that story again" I said.

"When you return with your ikran, we will" Neytiri replied. Grumbling, I crept out onto the edge of the cliff and around a corner. I raised my head from the ground and looked at the hundreds of ikrans looking at me. I made eye contact with one and approached it. I ran and jumped onto its back. I heard someone and looked. Jake and Neytiri were leaning against the rocks. For a second, I saw Tsu'Tey with him. I dragged my gaze away from them and sealed the bond. It was strange, the stories that I had heard from the Na'vi were that most ikrans tried to get their riders off before the bond was sealed, but mine was standing still as if it sensed I was lost in my thoughts and I needed a moment.

"Go" I whispered in Na'vi. The ikran pushed off with its legs and we were soon soaring back to Jake and Neytiri. I hovered in front of them. "Are you going come with me and see Selfridge getting off this place, or are you going to stand here all day?" Neytiri laughed. Then, she mounted Jake's ikran. "Where's Jake?"

"He'll be meeting us there with Norm" Neytiri replied. I nodded and followed Neytiri through the trees. I closed my eyes. _Eywa. _I thought. _If Tsu'Tey's up there with you, make sure he knows that I passed. I'm a full Na'vi now with an ikran and everything. _I laughed aloud. Neytiri looked at me and smiled. _He knew I could do it, I'd just like him to know that I succeeded. Quaritch and Trudy are dead. Selfridge and the rest of the RDA are leaving Pandora today. They can never return. Norm, Max, Jake and I are allowed to stay. I wish you could see this, Tsu'Tey. _

_ I know. I wish I could see it too. _Tsu'Tey's voice sounded back to me.

"Jess!" Neytiri snapped. I was pulled out of my thoughts. "You should see this" I looked to where Neytiri was pointing. On the ground, Norm was galloping on a direhorse. Flying straight for us was Jake. He was Toruk Macto, Rider of the Last Shadow, only the sixth one, since the Time of the First Songs.

"I wish Tsu'Tey were here to see this" I said. "I wonder what he would think?"

"He probably wouldn't want to kill me" said Jake. I smiled.

Neytiri, Jake and I flew over the trees towards the RDA base. Norm rode the direhorse below us. I tipped my head back and yelled. The last time I had ridden an ikran, it had been in the middle of a battle with no time for fun. Now, I could have all the fun I wanted within reason. I surged up over a branch that was in my path. Neytiri and Jake flew under it. I observed them, so I would know what the correct way to do things was.

"We're almost there!" Jake called back to me.

"I want to see them out of here!" I yelled back.

"We all want that!" Neytiri yelled.

"Good" Norm's voice floated up to me.

Norm had gotten to the RDA base five minutes before us. Neytiri, Jake and I smoothly landed next to Norm's direhorse. We stood with Max, who had been our contact at the RDA base before the battle.

"Where's Trudy?" asked Max, as we approach.

"She's dead" said Norm.

"Jesus" Max swore.

"Have you seen Quaritch lately?" asked Neytiri.

"Nope" said Max. "But Selfridge is almost worst"

"I'm glad we're getting rid of him" said Norm.

"Where's Quaritch?"asked Max. "Or are you not going to tell me anymore"

"He's dead" I replied.

"And you," said Max, looking at me. "You must be Grace's daughter"

"Yep" I replied. "I'm Jess Augustine"

"How's your aunt? You're named after her right?" asked Max." I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It was ruse" I replied. "I was the one who edited the slide show. Mom didn't want the RDA knowing she had a daughter, so she credited me as her sister, who had died in a car accident three years before." I paused. I could tell that Max was about to say something about how bad he felt for me. I was sick of that crap. "Don't feel bad for me, Max. Life on Earth sucked. I never knew my dad. Mom was always here and I didn't know my aunt, Jess, that well either"

"Why did she keep this a secret from the RDA?" asked Jake. "They wanted to know everything about Tom when he did it"

"I'm guessing she lied her way off that, or made something up, wrote it down and Quaritch and Selfridge never questioned it" I replied.

Noises started coming from inside the building. People started coming out. Towards the back of the line was Mom's boss, Parker Selfridge. Selfridge looked me, then stopped.

"Keep walking, Sky Person" whispered a Na'vi.

"I'm Grace's daughter and I know things you will never find out and no one will tell you. You've been living a lie, Parker Selfridge" I hissed. "No one will trust you again"

"I'll be trusted," said Selfridge. "And you're not Grace's daughter. She never had one. Check our records."

"She lied to you!" I snapped.

"She only had a sister" said Selfridge.

"Her sister died," I replied. "Three years before that slide show was shown at the RDA. I was the one who edited it. I'm Jessica Augustine. The 'Jessica Augustine' you thought edited that slide show had been dead for three years"

"I don't believe you" said Selfridge.

"Well I do" said Neytiri.

"You're a Na'vi!" snapped Selfridge. "Your words mean nothing!"

"I believe her" said Jake.

"You were a replacement for your dead brother!" snapped Selfridge. "You never meant anything to me. Even when you started to work on the inside for Quaritch. The Na'vi could've killed you and I wouldn't have cared enough get your body of there. I would've let them burn you alive, Jake Sully!"

"Shut the fuck up" said Jake. "You don't have to right to speak about my brother like that."

"Of course I do!" said Selfridge. "He's dead."

"You don't have the privilege of shaping his memory!" Norm snapped.

"Norm Spellman" said Selfridge. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on their side now, Selfridge" said Norm. "You don't have the right to do this to Tom's memory"

"You were his friend all through avatar training" said Selfridge. "I thought you were crazy"

"And maybe I am!" snapped Norm. "But you and Quaritch were so much crazier than me! I didn't lose myself destroying the Na'vi population for that fuckin' unobtanium! It's called 'unbtanium' for a reason, Selfridge! You shouldn't even be here! I'm glad you're leaving! You deserve to die in the shithole called Earth! You destroyed Earth! Just like you would've destroyed Pandora!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Selfridge snapped.

"Of course you did!" I snapped back.

"Your mother was liar!" Selfridge snapped. "You have no rights to be here!"

"Of course she does!" Neytiri snapped. "If Tsu'Tey were here, he'd kill you!"

"Who's that?" Selfridge asked.

"The one who was supposed to live and take over for Eytucan, whom you killed when you burned Hometree! Why didn't you listen to Grace? She was thinking right! If you weren't so heartless Tsu'Tey and Father would alive! You're a heartless man, Parker Selfridge! I never want to see you near this place again!"

"I'll leave you to wallowing" said Selfridge.

"Shut up!" Max yelled. "You know what, Selfridge, fuck you!"

"You're fired" said Selfridge.

"Good" said Max. "Everyone at the RDA has wanted to say that for the longest time." Norm and Jake looked at each other and looked back at Selfridge.

"Fuck you!" they screamed together.

"You're fired too" said Selfridge.

"Good" said Jake. "I never wanted this. Tom was supposed come here, not me. It's probably your fault he's dead"

"I had nothing to do with that" said Selfridge.

"Get out our sight, Selfridge!" Norm snapped.

"Move it!" said a Na'vi, pushing Selfridge away from us.

"I'll come back for you all!" Selfridge called over his shoulder.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Jake replied. As Selfridge entered the plane that they were returning all the RDA members who had been involved in Selfridge and Quaritch's scheme and had survived the battle to Earth in, Tsu'Tey's final words came rushing back to me. _Go for it, Jess Augustine. _I smiled, then I looked up. Somewhere I knew Tsu'Tey was looking down on us with approval. At that moment, I wished that I was truly a Na'vi not just a dreamwalker. I wanted to escape the world and Pandora seemed like the right place to do that.


	11. Chapter 10

CHANGED FOREVER

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything except Jess & the plot changes I made, belong to James Cameron.**

Chapter Ten

In the days after Selfridge left Pandora, it was strange. Since I come there, the Na'vi had been in whirlwind of activity. I didn't really know what to do with myself. Every time I flew over the spot where the Sky Person had killed Tsu'Tey I wanted to murder Selfridge. Quaritch was dead which was all very well, but Selfridge was still alive. True, he was somewhere on the ship in cryo returning to Earth. I had never felt so strongly about wanting anyone dead before. Sure, in my seventeen years on Earth had hated people and at times, wish they were move, but I had never wanted someone dead. After Selfridge went back, Toruk flew off into the sunset. We didn't need him anymore. But he would come back when the time was right and we couldn't win without him.

Jake and I flew our ikrans side by side towards the place where they lived. When we were almost there, we angled back towards the water. I looked down through the mist.

"Ready?" asked Jake.

"I always am" I replied. Jake sat sidesaddle for a moment before gracefully floating down through the mist. A gentle splash sounded, then Jake's voice.

"Come down" Jake called up to me. I took a deep breath slid off into the mist. I floated down. I felt the water rushing up to greet me and I splashed in. A growl was heard. We glanced up to see the thanator that had saved Neytiri. It nodded to us and we nodded back, then, it lumbered back into the forest beyond. I tipped my back into the water. Our ikrans flew high above. Strange birds flew about us. I let out a laugh. For a moment I was back to the moment where Trudy had given me a tour of the area surrounding our camp.

"Do you think it was your fault any of this happened?" I asked. I gazed across the expanse of water, watching Jake.

"No," Jake replied. "I think Selfridge and Quaritch brought it upon themselves" Jake got out and sat beside me. "Never think that, Jess"

"I'm just wondering"

"Well, stop." Jake pushed me back towards off the log into the water. I splashed in. I dove under the log, flipping it over. I heard another splash, then a voice floated down through the water.

"Can we join?" It was Neytiri. From the way she spoke, I could tell Norm was with her. I raised my head, water dripping from my hair.

"Sure" I replied. Neytiri and Norm joined us with a jump.

"This is so great," said Norm.

"This is what it should be like," said Neytiri. "Not battling for our lives"

"It was actually kind of cool" said Norm.

"I want Selfridge to die out there" I said voicing my thoughts.

"Then someone else would take over" said Jake.

"Yeah, but at least Selfridge wouldn't try and return" I said.

"I don't think that's going to happen" said Norm. "I think they've left forever." Norm paused. "I was reading your file"

"When did you do that?" asked Jake.

"The day Selfridge left. They never did anything with all the papers from the RDA" said Norm. "It's your birthday tomorrow. What do you want?"

"To be a Na'vi" Jake replied.

"I'll talk to Mo'at" said Neytiri.

"Can you get in there again?" I asked.

"Why do you want to go in there?" asked Jake.

"I want to read Mom's file" I replied. "I want to see what she wrote. I know didn't write about me"

"Why did she want you to be a secret?" Neytiri asked interrupting Norm.

"I don't know" I replied.

"We can look" said Norm. I nodded got out again. I sat down on a log.

Norm, Jake, Neytiri and I spent the rest of the day there. We just played around. By the nightfall, we knew we should be getting back. Mo'at would want Neytiri and Norm, Jake and I needed to return to Max. With a sigh, we got out and flew home. The night air whipped through me like a lash. I sighed. I wasn't happy to be going home, but at least I could stay on Pandora. As I thought, my mind wandered back Steph, Jenny, Mari, and Sam. I wondered what they were doing. _Probably at Mari's discussing my disappearance, oh and that history final _

"Shit" I said aloud, without realizing it.

"What is it?" asked Jake. I suddenly realized that I'd said it aloud.

"I'm never going back to Earth" I replied.

"And what does that have to do with swearing?" asked Norm.

"I had a history final today on some stupid war in Iraq that happened last century that I don't even care about. If I ever show my face in my history class room again, my teacher is going to murder me" I replied.

"You can always throw the 'I was in a battle' card" said Norm.

"I highly doubt my teacher's going to believe that" I said.

"Or you can just stay here and forget about the Iraq war" said Neytiri.

"I like Neytiri's idea the best" I said.

I shut my eyes and I transported back to a conversation that I had had with my friends the day before I left for Pandora.

_"Can't you stop for like five seconds?" Mari asked._

_ "That would be awesome" said Stephanie._

_ "No" Jenny snapped. "Sam's being a pain in the ass and she has been for the last five days"_

_ "I have not" said Jenny._

_ "Have too" said Sam._

_ "Yes" said Jenny._

_ "No" said Sam._

_ "Yes" said Jenny._

_ "No" said Sam._

_ "Okay! Stop! Now!" Mari snapped and left the room._

_ "See ya later" said Stephanie and followed Mari. I looked at Jenny and Sam._

_ "Go" said Sam._

_ "Leave us to our fighting" said Jenny._

_ "If you would just stop fighting, then we wouldn't have this problem" I said as calmly as I could._

_ "If you're going leave" said Jenny. "Do it now"_

_ "I might not be here much longer" I said. "I'm going on a trip"_

_ "How are you going to manage that?" asked Mari. I turned. Mari and Stephanie were inside the door._

_ "My mother was a scientist. She has friends. I'm going with them" I replied._

_ "We'll miss you, Jess" said Jenny._

_ "Who's going to keep Jenny and Sam from fighting" asked Stephanie._

_ "You and Mari will have to do your best. I'm going to be gone for years" I said._

_ "Years?" said Sam._

_ "I have to get away from here" I said._

_ "We understand" said Stephanie._

_ "Yeah" said Mari._

_ "Totally" said Jenny._

_ "Can we come?" asked Sam._

_ "I don't think so" I said. "It's top secret. Even I didn't know everything about it"_

_ "Thanks for ditching us" said Sam and walked out of the room._

_ "I'll go talk to her" said Stephanie and she also left._

_ "You're really leaving us?" asked Mari._

_ "Yep" I said._

_ "You're so lucky" said Jenny. "My parents won't even let me go to Australia"_

_ "That's because you wanted to go for college" said Mari._

_ "Why not England?" I asked._

_ "I've been there so many times" said Jenny. "It's getting boring. I want to go to Australia so badly. You're lucky you don't know who your dad is and your mom is dead"_

_ "How is that lucky?" I asked._

_ "I would love that" said Jenny. "Then I'd go to Australia"_

_ "I think I'm good staying here" said Mari._

_ "You'll come back right?" asked Stephanie. She and Sam were standing in the doorway._

_ "I just can't believe it" said Sam._

_ "It wasn't announced" I replied. "Her friends sent me a letter asking about it and I said 'yes'"_

_ "I can't believe you" said Sam._

_ "We'll miss you" said Stephanie._

_ "Write" said Mari._

_ "It's not the same" said Sam._

_ "It's not like I'm walking off the face of earth" I said. "Fine!" Sam snapped. "Ditch us!" _

_ "No, Sam, I'm not" I tried to reason with her. But Sam was already down the hall and out the door._

_ "I'll talk to her" said Stephanie. "Good luck"_

_ "Thanks" I said._

_ "Have fun" said Mari._

_ "Yeah, you should" said Jenny. _

I felt Jenny's final words coming back to me over the wall that I had built around anything that had to do with Earth. My friends were the only things that I missed. I opened my eyes. We were just above the Arches. I plunged down between them and landed.

"I'll see you tomorrow" said Neytiri. I nodded. Jake and Norm were waiting for me. I flew under the Arches and then through the trees. I landed neatly beside Norm's direhorse. The direhorse balked.

"Don't you know anything?" asked Norm.

"She's distracted" said Jake, covering for me. I smiled, before heading into the module and returning to my human body.


	12. Chapter 11

CHANGED FOREVER

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything except Jess & my plot changes is the property of James Cameron**

Chapter Eleven

I heard Jake's voice floating through the module as he made his final videolog. A decision had been made. He had voluntarily chosen to become a full Na'vi. Now it would only be me and Norm. It would be a little strange, not hearing Jake, but it wasn't my choice.

_"Well, this will be my last videolog. It's my birthday. Don't want to be late for my own party. This is Jake Sully, clocking out for the last time." Jake's voice floated back to me. _That's when I drew myself back to the present.

"Ready, Jake?" asked Norm.

"Yeah," Jake replied.

"You're not going to regret this are you?" I asked.

"Nope" said Jake. "I'm not going to miss this place."

"This place is great" I said.

"I'm not leaving," said Jake. "Just changing species"

"Well," said Norm. "Good luck." Jake nodded.

"Come on!" I screamed.

"Don't turn into a female version of Tsu'Tey" said Norm.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Don't listen to him" whispered Jake.

Neytiri was waiting for us when we arrived.

"Hello" said Neytiri.

"Good to see you again" said Jake. They kissed.

"Get a room" Norm whispered to me. I laughed.

"Nice one" I whispered back to Norm.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Norm. "Alone? For a second?"

"Sure" I replied and followed Norm away from Neytiri and Jake. "What is it?"

"About that comment that I said about you and Tsu'Tey. It was wrong. It was probably out of line. I..." Norm trailed off.

"Hey, it's cool"

"Are you sure? Because I mean...once Jake leaves, it'll be just us. I know we haven't really had the best relationship"

"We never had time to build one. A few weeks after I came here, the battle started"

"Do you regret leaving Earth?"

"No. It was horrid. It was dark and gloomy and cold and it was turning into one of the worst places that you could be. I had friends, but we weren't really close. I mean, we never really talked about things that were bothering us about other people in the room. Strangely, I've felt a stronger connection to Tsu'Tey than I did to any of my friends back on Earth"

"I didn't have much time to know your mother, either did Jake. But what I do know, was that, now knowing that you exist, she regretting not being able to spend more time with you"

"She'd be crazy if she didn't"

"I know that. I'm glad you came, Jess. It's been fun"

"My friends are probably still angry with me for leaving them"

"Would you ever try contact them?"

"No"

"Norm! Jess!" Neytiri called. Looking at each other, Norm and I raced back to the Well of Souls. "What were you two talking about?"

"Life" Norm replied.

"How much Earth sucks" I replied right after him.

"I never want to go there" said Neytiri.

"It's better this way" said Norm. "Trust me. If Selfridge had stayed he probably would've turned Pandora into an Earth-like state"

"Yuck" was Neytiri's reply.

"Maybe it was meant to happen this way" said Jake, coming up to us.

"Yeah, probably" said Norm.

I stood in a circle with Norm, Neytiri and all the other Na'vi. Mo'at was in the center. Lying before her on the grass was Jake. It was what he wanted and it being his birthday, we couldn't exactly deny it anymore.

_You'll be like me, Jake. We never really got to talk. I should've been so mean to you. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry. _Tsu'Tey's voice swirled through my head and I smiled.

"What's going on?" Neytiri whispered.

"It's Tsu'Tey" I whispered back. "He's here."

"I always wanted them to get along, but it never did"

"It wasn't your fault. Tsu'Tey just had a high dislike for the Sky People and the fact that you and he were supposed to marry and then you fell in love with a dreamwalker, probably didn't help"

"I couldn't help my feelings"

"We know that" said Norm joining in our conversation. I glanced over at Mo'at and she smiled at me.

_You'll be next, Jess Augustine. _Tsu'Tey's voice washed over me again.

_I'm not sure. _I thought up to him.

_I'll always be here. I'm not planning on going anywhere. _Tsu'Tey replied.

_Tsu'Tey! _Neytiri screamed.

_It's all right, Neytiri. I'm here. I'll always be here and soon it'll be the way Eywa meant for it to be. I wasn't born to lead the Omaticaya. I was born to lead you through that battle. That's why you deserve to be a warrior, Jess Augustine. _

_It never worked out. But I don't blame you. I should blame myself. _Another voice flitted across my mind. It was a second before I realized it was Jake.

_I don't blame you either, brother _came Tsu'Tey's reply.


	13. Epilogue

CHANGED FOREVER

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only own Jess & my plot changes that I had to make in order for the story to work. I haven't been saying this, but as you may have guesed I own Steph, Jenny, Mari and Sam as well. **

Epilogue

What Tsu'Tey told me on the day that Jake became a true Na'vi, came true a year later. On Jake's next birthday, I made my transformation. I had been thinking about it a lot. I hadn't wanted to leave Norm. We'd grown close in the year that it was just me, Norm and Max living there. Max had moved in with us after the RDA had to abandon their outpost here. Norm and I had barely known the RDA outpost on Pandora, so we chose to stay where we were and allow Max to move in with us. I shut my eyes and found myself going back in time to the day that I had decided what I would do.

_"What do you think I should do?" I asked. Norm, Max and I were eating breakfast, well, to be technical, we had finished breakfast, we just hadn't cleaned up yet. _

_ "Still questioning Tsu'Tey's judgment?" Norm asked._

_ "Shut up" I replied. "I'm not questioning Tsu'Tey. He knows what I can do. I saved him from dying earlier in the battle"_

_ "I don't know what you should do" said Max. _

_ "We can help you" said Norm. "But in the end, the final decision rests with you. We're not going to make the decision for you"_

_ "I know that" I replied. "I also know that Tsu'Tey would've wanted me there"_

_ "But he's dead" said Norm. "You have to think of Jake and Neytiri and how they'd feel about it"_

_ "I'll do it" I replied._

I was pulled sharply back to reality. Norm and I were about to go to the Na'vi. But this time, it would be different. This time I wouldn't be returning. I'd be staying with Neytiri and Jake. In fact, this was the last time that I would the place that I had been living in for just over a year. When Jake did it, I severed all ties with my friends on Earth. We had emailed a couple of times, but the distance between us was too great and I didn't want to return and they didn't want to go to a place that they had never seen. I had asked that they come numerous times after the battle, but the moment Jake had made his decision, I knew that it was time to sever my ties and so I did. Jenny, Mari and Steph had sent me numerous emails, but I had ignored them all. I read them, but never replied.

I had come to accept that I would never be like everyone else. Unlike my friends, I had annoyed and wanted to live somewhere else, but the entire world was like my town. Then, out of the blue came this offer and this place that was like nothing I'd ever seen. I had come here to inherit my mother's legacy. The strange thing was, I heard Tsu'Tey in my head much more than my mother. That's I realized that in those few short moments when I had known Tsu'Tey had had made more of an impression on me in all seventeen years that we had been alive at the same time.

In reality, Norm and Max hadn't helped my decision for turning into a Na'vi at all. My mother hadn't influenced at all. She was barely home, and when she was, she was hard at work on some project for the RDA that, according to her, was top-secret and she couldn't tell me. It was only after I got there, that I realized that Mom had kept a whole other world from me and kept almost everything about her a secret for eleven years. I hadn't known anything about Pandora, when I redid her PowerPoint when I was fourteen, I had tried to read about Pandora, but Mom hadn't allowed me to read any of the written documents on her computer. I wasn't even allowed into the room where she didn't her work for the RDA except for the three days when I had been redoing the PowerPoint and even then, I had go in, sit at the computer and then leave whenever the hell she wanted or needed to do work.

She basically ignored me my entire life, which was way I was on my own so much of the time as I was thirteen. I never had anyone over, but went to sleepovers at my friend's houses. They always asked me why I didn't invite them over too. I told them all sorts of lies that, weren't true and some of them were pretty far-fetched. Like in seventh grade when Steph wanted to come over because her parents were going to be working and weren't coming home until 10:30 at night, I told her that my parents were out of town and I was staying with my uber strict grandmother who didn't like anyone that wasn't a part of her extended family.

I sat there thinking through my time on Earth. Most of it, like the whole thing with Steph in seventh grade, I hadn't thought of for years. It was only now, when I knew that I would never be able to see my friends again, that I started thinking about them. Steph, Mari, Jenny and Sam, still in their happy, dirty, disgusting ordered world on Earth, where as I was seven years away far out on space, where there were strange animals and everything was green and blooming, just like Earth had been before mankind had destroyed it all.

My mind turned back to Tsu'Tey final moments. That's when I realized that it had been Tsu'Tey all along. Pulling me toward my destiny. Maybe that was why I so restless on Earth. Maybe even then Tsu'Tey was pulling me towards him, closer into his world, a world that I had longed and dreamt existed for two long years. A world where I knew that I could be at home and never regret any of it.

**Thank-you for sticking with me, I know I disappeared for a while. But I have time this weekend, so I'm getting back to it. I'm in another play & we're in tech week so it's a really busy time for me and I'm actually surprised that I have the time to do this. So, thanks for sticking with through my two long breaks from this story.**

**Thanks again,**

**~Essy**


End file.
